


Cover for Quintessential by thisprettywren

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian-style fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Quintessential by thisprettywren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisprettywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprettywren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quintessential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485237) by [thisprettywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprettywren/pseuds/thisprettywren). 



[ ](http://imgur.com/hXIC4o7)


End file.
